Communication systems have evolved in the form of a system that can provide various services, such as broadcasting, multimedia images, multimedia messages, etc. In particular, active research is being conducted to provide users with high-speed services with various quality of services (QoS) in a next generation communication system. Also, a fourth generation communication system is being developed so as to provide high-speed mobile users with data services at a data transfer rate of 100 Mbps or greater and to provide low-speed mobile users with data services at a data transfer rate of 1 Gbps or greater while departing from services centered on voice and packet data communications.
Systems approximate to the fourth generation mobile communication system include a portable Internet system. The portable Internet system is also called a mobile WiMAX communication system or a Wibro (Wireless Broadband) communication system, and is compatible with communication systems based on IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) 801.16.
The mobile WiMAX communication system has been already commercialized, and research is being conducted to evolve the mobile WiMAX communication system into a mobile WiMAX evolution communication system. The mobile WiMAX evolution communication system is aimed at supporting mobility up to 300 km per hour, supporting variable bandwidths, minimizing overhead, and so forth.
The mobile WiMAX evolution communication system is intended to employ evolved technologies. Such evolved technologies include the multiple antenna technology, the IPv6 technology, the multicast/broadcast service technology, and the like.
Supposing that the mobile WiMAX communication system and the mobile WiMAX evolution communication system are implemented, there may be a system in which the mobile WiMAX communication system and the mobile WiMAX evolution communication system coexist. Therefore, when the mobile WiMAX communication system and the mobile WiMAX evolution communication system coexist in a certain system, a way to operate the system while simultaneously supporting the operation of the mobile WiMAX evolution communication system, for example, a way to provide information indicating a structure for transmitting broadcast information and a transmit frame structure in the mobile WiMAX evolution communication system, must be defined.